Say Something
by stargate butterfly
Summary: John Shepherd met her in a dingy English pub. It was Purely business, work. Little did he know that his Young women would have a huge effect on his life, good and bad. Warning Bad language, possible sexual situations. First fic x
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Note this is my First Story and i would like to know what you think. If there is anything that you think can be improved please tell me. My English Language isnt that great, more of a science geek but love to write. So any imput would be greatly appreciated.**

**This fic is about John and an unknown character. The other Stargate Atlantis and Sg-1 Characters will come in to play later. There is some bad language, so if this offends please dont read. I dont own any stargate character, although i would love to.**

**Also '...' means thoughts of the main character.**

**xox**

'Why am I still here? It's not like I'm wanted or even needed' I lean against the railing over looking the gate watching all the people going about their daily business. The gate activates and another team come back through. Thank God they are unharmed. Sighing, I turn away from rail and the Gate and head back to my room, my home. No one seems to even notice me as I make my way across the city to the furthest quarter of the inhabited area.

In no time I reach my door, I enter and throw off my jacket while walking to the bathroom.

"We need to talk". He said stepping away from the dark corner opposite the bathroom. I jumped, then turned to face him.

'What the hell am I going to say to him anyway? I'm sorry, well that sounds crap. I didn't mean to, yeah that will work .NOT'. I look down then up again. I have to say something anything.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

2 Years Previously

"Izzy. For Pete's sake will you just pack up, we're all ready to leave".

"Give me a minute Kay, I'm almost done". I put the last stake of plates away and head for the small office to get my stuff.

'Don't know why they moan so much, I could just meet them there.' Grabbing my bag I head for the small toilet. I change my white work shirt to the red strappy vest top that I wore to work.

'I'm glad red goes with practically anything' looking down I wipe a power mark off of my black trousers.

' well I guess that I have to do this sooner or later, so suck it up and just do it' I look in to the mirror to see if I'm presentable to go out in to society, its been a tough shift, my hairs a little all over the place. So I take it out of the pony tail and brush it through. 'Boy I'm glad that it didn't rain today and its still quite straight, not the gigantic fluff ball that it usually is'

"Hurry up Izzy, we don't have all day" Kay yelled again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming". I take one last look and decide that there is nothing that I can do about my appearance now so I head for the door.

"It's about time, what did you do clean the kitchen with a toothbrush".

Deciding to completely ignore that sarky comment I ask "Where's everyone else?"

"They went to get us seats." We stepped out in to the tiny dimly lit alley. Kay struggles to lock the door.

"You know that you didn't have to wait for me"

"Well sweetheart, you wouldn't have come if I hadn't" finishing with the door she looks straight at me.

'Oh shit, she's right, am I that predictable?' "Oh crap that predictable huh?" And then she does it, she flashes me that smile that tells me this women knows me far to well. All I can do is look at my feet.

"Come on lets go catch up with the others" Flashing me another smile she turns and heads off down the alley and I follow

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Walking through the pub doors I instantly see them, my friends, sitting at a table in the far corner of the establishment. Sarah is standing up talking rather animatedly with a pint in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Kay walks straight over to the bar to get us our drinks. Every guy in the place watches her go by. Then again what man wouldn't like to see a good looking brown haired slim women brightening up their day. I decide to go and sit with the others don't really want to be I.D'd today. It's really annoying when you have to carry around I.D. with you everywhere because you look like a 15 year old. It's embarrassing getting asked for I.D. for lottery tickets.

"About bloody time" Sarah turns and looks directly at me.

'Man, I'm starting to feel like a lab rat. Okay I can answer this two ways 1. apologise profusely and hope that she forgives me or 2 go on the offensive'.

"Well maybe if you had actually cleaned up your mess I would have" ' yep aggressive is the way i've had a hard day' the table quietens at this mock argument.

"Oh please we all know that the reason that you took soooooooooooooo long is coz you had to avoid every mirror in that dame place while tidying up. Then finding the strength to make yourself up to look in to it." She says with a grin on her face. She then takes a gulp of her beer and smile. To all those who did not know, this was preparing me for the next comment which was obviously not meant in a joking fashion.

"Do you have any idea how many people would kill to look like you. You're a great height at what 5'5. You have brilliant blue eyes and real blond hair. You know people pay a lot to get colour like that."

Kay decides to rejoin us, just to be there for moral support.

"Not to mention that you have a contagious smile. Well that was all the good bits shame about the personality". What the hell could I say to all that. "And you were soooooooo avoiding the mirrors" she sticks her tongue out at me.

"I was not, you big Meany" They are all laughing at me now. This is because I can not lie to save my life and the fact that i'm acting like a five year old. Well why not add to the image. I folded my arms over my chest and pouted. This of course created more laughter. Jake pushed my shoulder slightly; this was so that I would move out of his way so this was so that he could get to the bar. I didn't mind too much it gave me a chance to check out his bum. So I stood up and stepped aside.

'wow he really does have a great bum, oh stop looking at what you cant have you perve'.

"Hey you coming" Great he catches me staring at him.

"was just thinking" He smiles that smile that makes me want to jump him.

"Well are you going to stop thinking anytime soon coz I need to talk to you" then he turns and goes to the bar. I turn back to the table which has grown suspiciously quiet. Sarah is giving her brother daggers as he walks away and Kay is smiling at me, Jane

the cute quiet one in the corner gives me a thumbs up. Sam the typical brown haired hippy looking 17 year is grinning at me, then quickly hides as a member of staff walks past. Confused I walk to the bar and stand by Jake.

I look at Jake. It's amazing how similar Jake and Sarah are. They both have dark brown hair with green eyes and a slightly olive completion. Jakes more laid back then Sarah. She's the aggressive one.

"so what did you want to talk to me about" I ask leaning on the bar my fear of being ID'd has complete gone.

"well you know that I like you right?"

"Well I should hope so otherwise why would be spend anytime together" 'oh my god did I just say that. What is wrong with me, intelligent side of me 0 stupid side.'

"No I mean that I want to spend more time with you as more then just friends" I almost choke, 'okay wasn't expecting that. What to say, what to say. Something non stupid'

"I would really like that" I smile at him. He leans in and kisses me. Gentle not to push me. I kiss back. Our table is now cheering and whooping. We go back with our drink. Sarah really looks like she is going to kill him. I slide back in to my seat and Jake follows. He sits really close to me, this fact everybody notices and the conversation around the table stops for a second then starts again. Jake starts to draw imaginary lines on my thigh under the table, which of course I love. I'm trying to pay attention to the conversation 'man if he keeps doing this I will jump him'. The conversation dies again. 'Shit what did I miss' Everyone is know looking over my shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss, Are you Isabella Kelly James" A tall American Air force officer inquires. Then once again I feel like a court exhibit with everyone staring at me. 'Say something cool, anything'

"Urrmmm. Yes that's me". 'Totally failed on the cool factor'. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I love a man in uniform. He indicates to another officer, and then leaves as the other approaches. This one is hot, Incredible hot, older but still hot. What can I say not only do I like a man in uniform but I also like it they have dark hair and Greens eyes... He starts to speak to me.

"Hi my names Lt Colonel John Shepherd of the united states air force". He flashes me this smile that makes my heart want to stop this is the reason for no witty comeback. 'Brilliant, Fantastic, You finally get the guy that you want and you start to fantasise about another guy'.

"It's very important that you come with us"

"No way in HELL is she going any were with you" Jakes voice breaks the hold that this man seems to have over me, and my brain kicks in to gear. "With all due respect I don't know you or trust you, what makes you think that I would go anywhere with you".

I looked in to those hypnotising eyes and something changes in them, something softened, he smiles. 'Well this is not good'. He looks straight at me as though i'm the only person in the room and says. "You have a point, how about we find a table to talk privately at". He looks around and spots a two seater round table and nods towards it. I look in the direction that he wants me to go in and start to stand. Jakes grabs my hand.

"I'm just here ok" I look down at him and smile.

"I know". Then I move over to were the Lt Colonel had seated himself.

x x x x x x x x x x

"so what's this about?" I ask while ungracefully sitting. 'well, who am I trying to impress'. I can feel my friends staring at us.

"As I said my name is." I cut in

"Lt Colonel John Shepherd of the united states air force, yes I've got that bit, what I don't know is how you know who I am, and why you are here"

There's a long pause. My Curiosity peaks but so does my annoyance. 'My god why does he have to look at me like that, just answer the bloody question you prat' he starts to laugh. 'shit I said the last bit out loud' " you really do say what you think, don't you?". Never looking away I feel like a dear caught in headlights.

"No, Well yes" I take a breath, "listen I don't mean to be rude, and I know that my mother would kick my arse if she knew, but would you please get to the point". 'Wow now I feel like I'm going to faint, but it's probably a good thing that I can speak quickly or I would be dead now'. He Smiles again.

"Right down to business then, your father works for the U.S military like me".

'Man I feel like I'm five and being told something grown up by an adult and I'm loosing patience, ooooooohhhh good song'. Now he's looking at me strangely.

"yes" 'what the hell'.

"are you humming Take That, Patience"

" ooops and Yes" I still look him straight in the face. Come on its not like that's the first time some one has caught me inappropriately singing or humming, could have been worse. He smiles Slightly then sobers.

"You don't seem that bothered about the information that i'm giving you, or by the fact that I was sent to collect you". Now it's my turn to smile.

"That's because I'm not". I stand "now if you will excuse me I really should be getting back to my friends". 'Don't trip over the table or anything else, just be cool and walk to the table'.

o o o o o o o o o

I Slid back in next to Jake and say" Guys I'm going to make a move".

"Wait!" Sara and Jake say in unison.

"You can't leave you have" Sarah says "to tell us what that was about" Jake finishes. "Its nothing much guys i'm just really tired". I say while grabbing my stuff

"plus I have loads of course work that I have to do". They all groaned. It's just typical of me.

"Izz, it's not going to kill you to have a little fun". Sam Says remerging from the table for what may be the hundredth time".

"Sam when you are doing a degree that you find exceptionally hard and still find the time to have fun then we will talk". I flash him a mile to take the sting out of it. I'm feeling a little irate but shouldn't take it out on unsuspecting people.

"Bye Guys, see you tomorrow or next week". I kiss Jake on the cheek, he gives me a look.

"I'm fine just tired" I smile yet again. "Ok, bye" I turn to leave.

"Isabella, I really think that we need to talk more" Colonel John Shepherd steps in front of me. There is nothing that i can do but talk to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired, cranky and hungry" 'ooohhh food' "I'm going home, Have a nice Evening". I walk away, stepping out in to the night air. He follows.

"This is of up most importance and cannot wait; your father needs to see you".

"Again not meaning to be rude" 'this guy is really pissing me off now' " I don't care, I'm 21 years old. Why the hell is it so important that he see's me now when he didn't give a fuck about me my entire life" he stops and looks as I begin my rant.

"Seriously, my mother has had to struggle to look after me both emotionally and financially. It's been hard. So where was he" I take a breath.

"If she needed me I would drop everything and come running. This man has done nothing for me, nothing, I don't need him. I don't want him. I will not Drop my life that I work so hard for, for a man who can't even pick up a GOD DAME PHONE". I take a deep breath. 'Wow, maybe I was a little bit more stressed then I thought'

"I'm sorry but the answer is no, now leave and do not come back" I walk off down the street feeling better with each step.

* * *

O.k i have altered this chapter a little. I would like to thank Allie 108 for the advice and reviews i would also like to thank hope and love for the review. If there is any other advice anyone can give i would gladly take it aboard.

Please R and R

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

9am 'shit I'm late for work, I really shouldn't have stayed up all night watching x-files' I jump out of bed , throw myself in to the shower opposite my room. Quick shower then out the door while trying to put my hair in to a bun.

9.45 I open the door to the restaurant. "Your late" Lucy says popping her head around the Kitchen doorway. "I'm sorry overslept" I grab a black apron from the draw on the way throw to talk to Toby the manger. Lucy just grins and points a finger at me then disappears. ' ok she's up to something'

I stand in front of the office door and knock. 'whys the door shut'

"Come in" I walk in and chuck my stuff down.

"Toby I'm really sorry that I'm late. Been a rough night, so overslept" I then realise then that there is someone else in the room. looking straight at them my mind tells me to ' leave now' I turn to leave.

"Miss James we need to talk" 'oh no not again' . Turning back around

" LT Colonel Shepherd, I believe that I said all that I wanted to say to you last night". Again I turned to leave. This time I'm quicker and I leg it out the door before he can say anything else. I do however run straight in to Lucy. ' what the hell is she doing standing there'

"Izzy we are going to open in 10 min's and nothing is done" she looks into the restaurant then back at me with a defeated look on her face.

" Chill out sweety, we can get it done and It looks like it's now raining". Looking out the window as we walk down the restaurant to start taking the chairs off the table the rain come down heavier .

"plus who in their right mind will come here with a hangover this early in the morning in this weather" She is now smiling at me. ' oh that's not good, what I said shouldn't have made her that happy'

"what?"

"nothing its just that that guy is watching you" she tilts her head to indicate the Lt Colonel standing at the back of the restaurant. 'why cant he just listen to me and leave, but no, he's not going to do that is he, he's going to be all good looking and make me want to talk to him just so that I can look at him. Stupid man. Try to be angry. Yes that's good. Except I cant stay angry for to long dame it. '

"Well I wish he would just leave"

"Why he's hot" again she's just smiling at me.

"Please Lucy just believe me when I say that I just don't want him here" talking a deep breath

" No matter how good looking he is"

"you think I'm good looking" he is standing directly behind me. I squeak as I jump. "shit" taking a breath "you should wear a bloody bell around your neck" Lucy is now laughing so hard that she is finding it hard to breath.

"shut up Lucy" She wipes the tears from her eyes and start to walk off back to the kitchen. She pauses at the LT Colonel and says " She loves a man in uniform" then she runs off so that the sugar cube that I just threw at her misses her by a mile. I keep looking in to the direction were she disappeared hoping that I wouldn't have to look at him.

"she has serious mood swings doesn't she?" I look at him confused.

"Lucy is it? Well since I've been here she has been hyperactive, sad, angry, annoyed and mischievous" he smiles looking straight at me.

"yeah, but what do you expect she is only 16".

"really?"

"yep, sad I know she looks older then me" taking down another chair

" you should see Anne She's 15 but looks about 24"

"wow" 'ok he's still listening to me not good'

"which actually sucks some time because I look about 15" ' why am I still talking to him, oh yeah coz if I make the conversation then he cant. See not so stupid. Wait it does however mean that he would be here longer. And that's stupid'

" I don't think you look 15 but I defiantly didn't think she was 16" he takes down the last of the chairs.

"well thanks for saying I don't look like 15 Lt colonel. You may have just made my day" I say while walking to the counter to do cutlery wraps, he follows me.

"You know that you can call me john". I look up and he is looking around the restaurant . 'nice bum' he turns back around. 'oh he soooo did that on purpose so that I could check him out. What does he think that because I fancy him I will do what he wants, not a chance'

" To be honest I don't think that you will be here long enough for it to be ok for me to call John" 'ooohhhhh good girl cold indifference' I half smile at him.

"ok I can see that this isn't really going to work right now, so how about I come back later."

" Lt Colonel there really isn't anything that you can say that will change my mind" I say looking straight in to his eyes 'nice eyes, no be strong'

" I have said all that I'm willing to say on the matter". I look down at the wraps as I put them in the draw.

"Please just 30 minutes of you time" then he gives me that puppy dog look and I begin to melt.

"I finish at 5. Just 30 minutes no more." he flashes me this incredible smile then walks off.

" see you at 5 Miss James"

"bye".

"Izz, we're open and table 3 needs a latte" Slightly shocked that there are actually people in the restaurant I get to work.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxo

"Lucy you had better stop staring at me!" Looking up to see her staring at me for the hundredth time that day.

" I'm not staring I'm looking" She says walking up to me behind the counter. 'here it comes'.

"So why is the hot air force guy practically stalking you?" Before I could reply

"Wait that guy is still hanging around?"

"Shit Jake sneaking up on people is not nice"

" I just wanted to see you, is that a crime?" feigning hurt.

"But seriously, why is that guy still hanging around?" He puts an arm around my waist, 'be glad that the place is empty'

"hey did you just say seriously?" I'm now smiling at him.

"What no, no I didn't just say seriously".

"ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, he just said seriously" Lusy Is now back in front of me. "Seriously" I reply.

"seriously" she says back.

"ok you two know that that's not funny right. Now he's starting to pout.

"O.M.G, Like seriously" I'm now laughing so hard that my ribs hurt. Jake punches me on the shoulder and Lucy goes away again.

"I think that you two have been watching far to much Greys Anatomy".

"Yep you are probably right, but seriously Mc dreamy is hot". He shakes his head "would you stop saying seriously" Before I could answer he kisses me. 'finding it hard to stand, glad arm around waist, need oxygen, want kiss'

"Excuse me". 'oooooopppppsssss! Is it 5 already. Should have gotten rid of Jake'. I quickly look at the Lt Colonel who is now standing with his hands in the front pockets of his trousers, looking amused, slightly bouncing from the heel of his feet to the balls. 'dame he looks good, bad girl, really should have gotten rid of Jake'.

"erm" 'no naughty girl getting rid of Jake to look at John. No not john, Lt Colonel.' "I will be with you in a minute, take a seat" I say calmly, now looking at Jake.

" I need to talk to him. Come back in 45 minutes and I will tell you what's going on." Jake does not look happy but does as I ask, he leaves. The Lt Colonel is still looking at me " would you like a drink?"

"yeah , cappuccino please"

slightly surprised " really? took you for a espresso man." I go to make the coffee.

x x x x x x x x x

I take my time making the drinks. This way it gives me time to think. 'don't look at him directly for too long, this could get you in to trouble'. Finishing the drinks I turn to find out where he has situated himself. Right at the far end of the restaurant away from the kitchen. 'Strange'. I place the drink in front of him like the proper waitress that I am.

"Thanks"

"your welcome" I reply while taking the seat opposite.

"So, why an espresso man?"

"Because you give the impression of constantly being on the move. You seem to want quick answers. And you give you give short reply's. However, you do seem to know that you have to do the niceties first to get what you want. But this is just to lead to you goal." I take a breath.

"Really? how have you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, when I told you to get to the point most people would have danced around the subject, especially as it could have been quite emotional, and reactions could have been unpredictably, but not you" he knew exactly what I was referring to.

"You also fidget". I take another breath

" this could be taken as a nervous trait with most people, but I don't think so with you. I think it has to do with you having an objective and trying to reach it". He's still listening.

" So an espresso is a quick strong drink for people on the move who don't have a lot of time for whatever reason." taking another breath.

"that or they are doing their exams" I smile. "You do know a lot about coffee" I give him a duh look.

"and you do know that you only have 25 minutes left right?" ' wow counting the minutes huh. Is that how much time you got till you get rid of him or how much time you have with him.

"ok, to the point again" He doesn't look angry just amused and a little something that I cant explain.

"Your father is a very important man and he only found out about you a year ago" taking a breath he goes on.

"It has taken this much time to find you".

"ok" ' now he's talking to me like I'm a child again' fazing out. ' I really should finish that assignment tonight' "And I've lost you again" I look up surprised "pardon?"

"I'm starting to think that its me"

"What's you ?" ooopps caught again.

"Every time I talk to you, you seem to drift off in to your own world, so is it just me or do you do it to everyone?" trying to look innocent I say " I was thinking" trying to look offended.

" you said that he only found out about me last year and that he has been looking for me since, right?" 'really hopes that he buys that'.

"I want cake" Shocked I look at him again

" I said that out loud again didn't I " Now he's laughing. 'what'.

"what" looking confused. "your more like him then you know.

"He stops laughing I miss it almost immediately .

" he's dying and only you can help him"

" wow your as subtle as a brick to the head aren't you". There he is looking at me intently again.

" We don't have a lot of time Miss James Please come with us to save him" he says solemnly 'shit he went the emotional route not good'

"everything will be taken care of, you will be gone no longer then 2 weeks , your university has been notified."

I just sit there staring at him blankly "they are willing to give you the time off"

"ok" I say..

"okay what? Your coming?"

"yes I'm coming when do we leave?" He looked shocked but recovers quickly. "tomorrow evening, there are things that need to be done here first" ' Right talk to mum, Jake, Fuller and Anne. The boss already knows so no point there'.

" I will pick you up from you house at 18 hundred, ok?". He gets up to leave

"thank you" then he's gone.

o o o o o o o o o

Jake walks in to find me still sat at the table. "so?" I tell him that I'm going to America with the Lt Colonel. That I will be gone for around two weeks. I tell him that I have to go and that I will tell him everything when I get back. He looks taken back. I can understand because I am never secretive. I have nothing to hid so why appear that way was my motto. However now is not the time to sit and explain everything to him, especially when I need to talk to mum about this. I finish clearing up then say my good bye to everyone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When I get home I find a man leaving my house. I pass him on the stairs he says hi then he's gone. I walk in to find my mother sitting at the table with a suitcase beside her.

"I take it that guy as from the air force" I don't have to say which one because she already knows. I slid on the bench directly opposite her .

" your making the right decision I just done want you to go" she states. That's mum for you. "yeah I know" was all I could think to say. 'This isn't a big deal I go do what they need me to do some back then get on with my life. Nothing major so why worry, right'.

" So did you eat?"

"huh?" "food Izzy, Have you eaten anything?" now I got you.

"oh right sorry, yeah I had pancakes". I get up to turn the kettle on. I start to feel really hungry

"That's not enough Izzy and you know it". She move to look in the freezer for something for us to eat. I make the tea.

" You know for someone who thinks about food most of the day you actually don't eat that much" I turn to see her head disappear in to the fridge.

"Its not really my fault we were really busy today". I make two cups of tea and take them to the table.

"That's not an excuse Izzy and you know it, how about Bangers and Mash?" My head shoots up from the magazine I was flicking through.

" Brilliant my favourite. Can we have onion gravy to?"

" yes of course" she moves to the cooker.

" So mum how was your day?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxx

* * *

I still do not own and of the stargate characture's. please Rand R


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi sorry again for the delay in updating. This chapter is a little longer. I wrote the chapter but kept changing it which is why it has taken me longer to update. If there is anything that anyone would like me to focus on more or less i will try to. Please read and review. Also i have read and reread this chapter but i may have missed some mistakes. please forgive. xox_

_

* * *

  
_

"Bloody Alarm" I growl. I turn over to hit it then remember that yesterday after waking up late yesterday I picked it up and looked at it as I was practically running across the room. I was wondering why it hadn't gone off. So as I was leaving the room I had to put it down. Now I had no clue as to where it was. The door opens and the alarm stops. I snuggle back in to the duvet covers.

"Izzy get up" Mum call quietly form across the room so not to scare me.

"just half an hour more mum please" I call from under the covers.

Then a large mass hits me. 'what the hell is that' the foggy brain starts to recognise my dog, that mum had obvious told to pounce on me. She starts to try and find my face so that she can lick it. I bury deeper in the covers but its useless somehow my dog is a genius and can find her way in to anything. I get licked to death. Mums standing there laughing at me. ' so not funny'

"Come on honey you have to get up you have things to do today and you have a visitor"

"Who" I don't really care but I feel its an appropriate reply.

"LT Colonel Shepherd is here to see you" I sit bolt upright in bed.

"What is he doing here, its not 6 because I know that I didn't sleep all day" Im instantly a little annoyed.

" I don't know babes but he said that he wanted to talk to you, he did say however that I shouldn't wake you". She smile

"So why did you" I groan. ' I don't do mornings, geeze I sound like a fridge magnet'

" I didn't, I believe that that was your alarm, as I could hear it I was obviously close to the door hence me coming in to turn it off. Not to mention that I have to leave in a moment and wanted to say good bye to my baby girl. Is that alright with you?" I can't see her but I/m sure she's not happy. I instantly feel bad.

"Sorry mum" I push back the covers.

"Its ok sweety but I really do have to go, so I will see you before you leave?"

"Yes defiantly, be safe, love you."

"Will do sweetheart, I love you to, see you later bye." She starts to leave.

"Oh mum can you tell him that I will be down in around 5 minutes" I start to stand.

"Of course bye bye" then she leaves. I turn to make sure that I don't trip over the stack of books that I forgot to put away yesterday. I come face to face with my sisters old mirror. 'I really should redecorate this room is all about Jane, I should make it about me' I shuffle a little to the left. 'wow I really do look a mess, wait who the hell am I trying to impress. I don't care if he thinks that I look like the Lock Ness monster. Yeah right you do care and that's the problem' I move to the door then realise that all I'm wearing in matching red bra and panties. 'yep hot night last night, problem not best to go down like this though, not a sight anyone wants to see,' So I turn to look for a pair of shorts and t-shirt to put on.

After finding the clothes I leave my room head down the stair, make a u turn at the bottom, walk past the living room and head for the kitchen.

As I walk in he is looking out the large window in to our small garden. " why are you here?" 'tackles I know' I walk up to the kettle not even paying him any attention and open the cupboard to look for a cup.

" Good morning to you to" He smiles. I can see him out of the corner of my eye. ' ooooh he looks good, and I don't, not fair. Stop it I don't care not at all.

"Good morning to you , now why are you here" after finding the cup I want I switch the kettle on it clicks off almost immediately. ' thank you mum' he didn't answer.

"So why are you here at" I check the time. "6.45" I almost shout. ' bloody hell no wonder I feel like I have only had a couple of hours sleep because I have'

"Why did my alarm go off" I ponder.

"I'm sorry to say that I cant help you with that one miss James"

"What?"

" Your alarm I don't know why it went off." my look of confusion disappears a little. 'ooops I said that out loud' he's standing there watching me. I finish making my tea, then it clicks. "I didn't set the alarm for yesterday which is why I didn't go off making me late, so when I actually looked at it whist I was leaving I must have accidentally turned it on" I turn to him but still not really acknowledging him. " the time is because I didn't reset it from last Monday then" I smile satisfied with my own explanation.

"So do you usually get up at 6.30?" He has a amused expression on his face.

"What, huh?" its like I just remembered that he was there.

"No, sorry. Its just that on Mondays I need to go back to uni so that I can make my first lecture., last week the lecture was moved forward an hour so I dint have to get up so early" its quite easy to talk to him.

"oh ok" he says with a hint of a smile again. " so what is it" now its my turn to looked confused, I hold up my cup

"Tea" he starts to laugh.

"No your lecture what is it" ' no no no face do not go red, nooooo what are you doing, stay calm cool and collective. Even if he just made you look like an idiot. Oooh please who are you kidding you just made yourself look like an idiot don't blame him'

"Organic Chemistry" short answer tiredness starts to take hold again.

"You really don't like mornings do you?" I don't answer

"Your not very talkative" oh now he's trying to make judgments on your personality not impressed.

"When I have only had a 5 hours sleep and haven't even finished my first cup of tea yet, no I'm not very talkative" I say whist heading to the table I slid on to the bench. He watches me.

"Sit down will you your making me nervous" I say. "So for the third time why are you here?" I take a sip of my tea waiting for him to answer.

"Well I finished all of the things that I had to do so I thought that I would help you". "Which actually means that if you had other things to do you got someone else to do them. This was so that you could come here to baby sit me so that I wouldn't back out, right?" I raised one of my eyebrows as if to dare him to lie to me.

"Ok yes that's partly it" he takes a sip of a drink that I only partially realised that he had.

"That and I thought that it would be fun to spend the day with you". I almost choke. Oh not good he has a slightly hurt puppy look on his face.

"What?"

"Don't you like me" he asks. 'Ok I haven't exactly been miss hospitality to him but I know that I didn't do anything that could be taken as like or dislike.' I just sit there' shit what to say, 'yes I want to jump you, no you're a pain in my arse, yes you amusing, No you've brought complications in to my life that I didn't want'.

"As much as I know you" 'Yes that settles things I answered but didn't answer' he changes the subject

"So what are you planning on doing today" I stop to think.

"Well I need to call my room mates tell them that I wont be around for a while. It means that they will actually have to cook, I might have to break it to them lightly" I smile. So does he.. "Then I need to talk to Jake, tell him that I will be gone for a couple of weeks, so.. that means he will have to speak to his sister once in a while to find out what's going on with her" I look back up at him "probably best if your not there" ' I really don't need Jake bugging me a bout john, LT Colonel Shepherd' I shake my head ' its Shepherd, not john ,Shepherd'

"Well your packed I see" he points to the small suit case mum did for me.

"Yeah mum did it I just need to check if it has all things that I would want"

" Right its 7 neither of them will be up but if I have to be up at this time so do they" I smile start to stand. "plus Ann has a lecture at 9 I'm doing her a favour" then I disappear up stairs leaving Shepherd staring at the space I once filled.

I finished my call with fuller and Ann. Neither of the them where impressed that I woke them up. Apparently they had spent the night chatting to Fullers brother on MSN till 4 this morning. After explaining to them that I would be gone for two weeks and the reason they seem ok that I had called. Fuller made me promise that I would call her if I needed to talk at any time and Ann said that she would take me shopping for something that I could throw and break when I got back if I needed to. Love these guys.

I find Shepherd in the living room. "You look more awake and ready" He says as I enter the room

" I'm a women I can multitask" I sit on the one seater sofa. " talking on the phone and getting ready is easy" he smile then looks at my bare feet. "Ok putting on socks and talking on the phone is something that I have problems with" I wiggle my toes. I look at the clock.

"Ok now I need to talk to Jake" I stand and stretch, the tight red top that I'm wearing rises up slightly just above the waistband of my tight dark blue jeans. Enough to show a little tummy. I catch him looking. ' oh you so did that on purpose, no I didn't I'm wearing this for Jake he really likes this top with these jeans. Ah ha you keep telling your self that. The fact that you will only see Jake for 30 min's but you will see john for the whole day means nothing'

"I wonder if Jake will give me food" I put my socks on. He seems to be learning when I'm talking to him and when I'm not.

"So how far away does Jake live?"

"Not far around 30 minutes walk I think."

"I can drive you if you like?"

" Nnnnnoooooo thanks".

"Why not?"

"An American driver on British roads no thanks" he looks slightly offended.

" Whats wrong with American drivers?" I finish putting on my socks straighten myself out, smooth my hair then reply.

" Nothing when their on American Roads. But this is Britain. We drive on the other side of the road, plus women are better drivers. So there." I stick my tongue out at him. "I will be back in 2 hours make yourself comfortable. You lock your self out though I'm not coming back to let you in." then I disappear out the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Who the bloody hell is knocking at the door this time of the morning" I hear from the other side of the door. Jake opens it looking sleepy.

" morning. Got food" I don't wait for an answer I move past him and head straight for the kitchen. I start rummaging through the cupboards looking for something to eat.

"Hey" he says standing in the kitchen doorway. Whilst me and Jake were new me turning up at there house at stupid times looking for food was not.

"Hey" I say back. 'oooohhh nutella and toast'

"Sarah at work?"

"Yeah, you want tea" he says leaning over me to the cupboard above my head.

"You know I could move if you asked"

"You can be so dense sometimes Izzy. The only reason I'm even making tea is so that I can lean up against you" then he smirks and I blush. He take the opportunity to kiss me. His hands start to wonder, the toast forgotten. ' cant breath, stupid body don't want to if I have to stop this' he start to manoeuvre me to his room. I go willingly. Caught up in the kiss I don't realise that he has backed me against the foot of his bed until It hit's the back of my legs. Then my world shifts as we land on the bed. His hands become more persistent. They start to roam all of my body. ' oh have to stop this. Not what I want. Shut up yes it is' I keep kissing him. He shift to the side a little. His hand start to unbutton my jeans. ' stop now. Stop now, stop now, you will regret it'

"Wait"

"What is it izz" his hands don't stop.

" Please Jake Stop, I don't want this" he gets off of me the stands, his hands in his hair.

"What Izzy, What's wrong, Don't you want me. Its because of him isn't it. That Shepherd guy. that's why". he's pacing.

"You want him that's why you don't want me" he turns to me "and that is why you are so willing to go with him to meet a man that you said you didn't care if he lived or died" he practically yelling now. "Well Izzy what the hell is wrong, why wont you tell me the truth" I don't know what to say. I'm shocked. Where is this coming from.

"I don't know what your talking about. He is just a guy that appealed to my humanity that's as far as my relationship with him goes" ' lies. Ok well not lies just not the complete truth. "I wouldn't be here with you if I wanted him would I" he stops pacing and leaves the room. I sort myself out then walk out of the room. He is sitting in the living room. I pass by

" I'm leaving and will be back in two weeks. If you WANT ME call me, I will have my phone on me" then I leave. I don't even know if he looks up to see me go.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I walk back up the stairs to my front door. I don't even remember the trip home. I cant seem to think about anything apart from what was wrong with Jake. I open the door then walk up to my room . I shut the door and sit on my bed. 'What the hell just happened' I cant seem to really figure it out. 'what did I do wrong?' There's an knock at the door.

"Huh?" It then opens. Shepherds head pops round the door.

"Are you ok?"

"what, yeah of course" I start to move. " what are you doing here" my brain starts to work on other things again. "wait don't answer that" I grab a book off of the floor then head toward the door.

"Is everything ok" I ask as I try to move past him.

"I think that I should be asking you that" he stops me "I think that I already told you that I'm fine " he lets me go past him. I head down the stairs.

"So did you get anything to eat" I'm half way down the stairs when I register the question.

"No actually I didn't, why?" he walks down the stairs and stops just above me. I then turn and walk down the rest. There was something in his eyes that I did want to see. ' I really should finish packing, I don't understand why would he do that. I gave him no reason'

"So fancy going out to get something to eat because I'm starving"

"yeah why not" I say flatly. ' wait is shepherd trying to make me feel better, no do not be stupid, he doesn't even know you, how would he know that food would cheer you up'

"fast food or café?" I grab my bag from the kitchen " there's this café just down the road from here"

We walked in to the café and grabbed a table near the back. He ordered pancakes and so did I. We talked about incidentals. Mostly about Ferris wheels something I didn't really know anything about so he decided that I should know everything that he knows about them. We headback to the house, we walk up the stairs to the back door.

"Well Miss James are you nervous about today"

"You know that you can call me Izzy if you want?" ' yeah I bet he can, anything he wants right'

"Ok so Izzy are you nervous about today?" I let us in.

"I'm not really thinking about it to be honest"

"oh ok"

"so what do you want to do till 6?"

We spent the rest of the day playing the Snes. He informed me that he had found it earlier that day and wanted to have a go. Hours later and I'm at Gatwick waiting for my plane to Washington. After we landed we travelled by car to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex . The whole trip was a complete blur. John led me to an office just inside the entrance of the complex. An airman was behind the desk. He lent forward and extended his hand. "Hello, my name is Colonel Mathews. Wont you please take a seat" he indicated with his hand to one of the empty seats in front of his desk. I did as requested for no other reason the because it was an instruction. Something I could do without thinking, and seeing as my capacity to think seems to have slowed to an snails pace. Doing as instructed was a good idea. I barely noticed that john had not entered the room with me and that now he was no where in sight.

"How was your flight?" he asks as he sits. I take a breath and try to smile.

"Fine thank you" I just cant seem to feel a thing. Not surprising as this is what happens when my brain decides that what I'm about to face is far to traumatic for me to handle. My emotional side seems to shut down. I go in to auto pilot. I suppose it stops me getting to angry or to emotional allowing me to deal with the situation at hand.

"That's good" it appears that I fooled no one and now he is actually going to talk to me about what he wants from me. Its good because there is no pussy footy around.

" I need you to read and sign all of these forms" he looks at me to see if I'm paying attention.

"They are non-disclosure forms" I nod. He slides a wad of paper over to me. I just sign them all. Glossing over the main the points. I know better then that but again brain will not function.

"well thank you Miss James" he stands "I will not take you to meet your father" he walks to the door and I follow. "Is there anything that you don't understand that you would like me to explain". he stopped at the door.

"No why"

"Are you sure. You sighed them all pretty quickly and I want to make sure that you know what you are getting your self into"

"I read them and I'm fine with it" he nods then opens the door. He leads me to a lift. I hate lifts but for some reason I don't seem to care at this particular moment. The first lift stop and we exit. John is waiting for me.

"Miss James will you follow me" he says something to colonel Mathews the we move but its to the next lift.

"Not far now" he says as he pushing the button to the required floor. We exit. I follow him down a corridor.

"Are you ok?" he asks me quietly we seems to have acquired a few armed men.

"Yes fine" I reply he stops outside a double swing door. The sign says infirmary. I walk in. There are beds lined up against each wall and two beds at the far end. The there doesn't seem to be anyone there except a man at the far end. He is watching the door. No he is watching me. I move towards him. He sits up in the bed and smiles. I come to a stop at the bottom of the bed. I can feel john behind me.

"Issabella- Kelly- James" the man in the bed says allowed and slowly as if testing the words in his mouth.

" Miss James" John Says behind me. "I would like you to meet your father, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill"

"Brigadier General O'Neill this is you daughter".

"hi" is all I can say.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

* * *

please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well I have finally finished this chapter and it has taken forever. There are many reasons but one main one is time and inspiration. There are a few scientific definitions in this chapter borrowed from Lehningers Principles of Biochemistry, 4**__**th**__** edition, Nelson and Cox. I don't own the Stargate characters only my own. Please read and review. Oh and all mistakes are my own I haven't been able to find an unfortunate soul to look for my errors for me. Also this chapter contains a large amount of bad language. if this offend don't read  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Say something Ch4

We stand there in silence. Neither one of us know what to say. 'Ok say something, anything, geez since when have you not known what to say'. He breaks the silence.

"Not really the best outfit for me to meet my only daughter in is it?" I smile at him as he indicates to his hospital gown.

"It's not that bad, I'm sure I've wore worse" He laughs a warm laugh.

We fall in to silence again, John breaks that silence. "You know that they have Chocolate cake in the commissary" Both Jack and I turn to John then to each other. We both seem to have the same idea. I turn back to John only to find that he is no longer there. I must have a confused look on my face because Jack informs me

"He's gone to get me some passable clothes" I nod in response "So I guess you like chocolate cake to?"

"Nothing better, well milky bar buttons but hay we can't have it all"

"What about milky bar cake?" he adds.

"Yeah, you'd think wouldn't you but I tried milky bar ice-cream and it was just wrong. So I have decided that the buttons are the best and that you shouldn't mess with perfection" 'see you can still talk a load of crap when you have to'

"Really? More a beer and cake man myself" he's picking at the bedding. I spy a chair nearby a grab it.

"So they won't give you normal clothes to meet your daughter but they will let you go eat cake"

"Well their not exactly letting me go get cake I'm more making an executive decision"

' don't do it, don't do it, please don't do it' I take a breath to say something but I don't, I then another breath.

"Ok so you're not allowed to leave here?"

"Well I'm not supposed to … but….."

"Hey we have to get a move on the nurses are about to do their rounds" John hurries in passing Jack the bundle that he was carrying

"Wait, I'm sorry but if your not allowed to leave then maybe we shouldn't go anywhere" 'great you just met the man and your probably going to get him killed because you said you wanted cake. Wait I didn't actually say I wanted cake. Not the point. We could always get the cake brought in. Yeah that's a good idea that way if anything happens he's here where they can help him'

"Hey Izzy don't worry, the General is a lot harder to kill then he looks" they both chuckle. 'Shit is it that obvious what I'm thinking'

"I just don't want to make your condition any worse, we could always get cake brought here" I turn to him.

"Listen I have broken out of this joint way more times then I can remember" he grins at me the ducks behind a certain to change.

"Really Izzy no one can evade the nurses like the general" he tries to put me at ease.

"So why was he doing as he was told when I arrived?" I cross my arms over my chest.

" 'cause they threatened me, told me that if I didn't stay put then they would make sure that the only way I saw you was through a glass panel" he walks around the certain fully dressed.

"oooohhhhhhhh"

"So I had to play nice doggy till I got to get you alone, well you and my accomplice alone" he heads to the door but doesn't look that steady on his feet as maybe he should be.

"Ok right we can go" I try to put all the authority in to my voice that I posses "but you will go in a wheel chair is that clear?"

"I'm fine, I can walk"

"Well it's either the wheelchair or no cake" Johns now laughing.

"Yep, defiantly your daughter sir" he disappears for the second time that day but returns only a couple of seconds later with a wheelchair.

"Fine, fine, that cake had better be really good" Jack sits in the wheelchair provided by John.

"Lead the way Lt Colonel Shepherd" He tilts his head, and then moves towards the doors. I step behind the wheelchair and start to push. We walk to the commissary in relative silence which is only occasionally broken by various airmen. All of which find it funny that the infamous general has once again escaped the infirmary. I could see that there was a great deal of respect for this man in front of me, they had the same look that John had when he was trying to get me to help. We enter the commissary and find a table in the corner. It was occupied but as soon as we entered the occupiers transferred them selves to another table. We get settled.

"So cake or Jell-O?" Jack asks me.

"Well at first I would say cake but I think I saw a carrot cake back there so I will find out what the cake is before I make such a major decision"

"That's a good enough answer" Jack gets up to see what the cake is.

"Didn't mean to say that out loud did you?" Johns practically smirking.

"No. How'd you know?"

"It's defiantly chocolate" Jack informs us.

"Sweet, well then I think cake, what about you two"

"Cake" they say in unison.

"Sit Izzy I will get it, Leave you two to talk" then John disappeared again. There was silence again. This time I think that he wanted to say something to me but just wasn't sure at what to say.

"Listen ….. I just wanted to say thanks…..you know for coming here….you know when you didn't have to"

'Oooooh man what to say, preferable nothing that is going to be stupid.

"Hey it's not a problem" I say 'Awkward' "plus I got to leave the country" I grin at him.

"It's just that I would have …understood if you know …… you didn't come…….. It's not an easy thing to do help a perfect stranger" he picks at the table cloth.

"I almost didn't" ' woooooh way to be honest, oh please like I could actually lie to someone and them not know' I'm watching his face carefully, he didn't even flinch like he was already told that I almost didn't come.

"But you already knew that didn't you" still watching, his face didn't change expression.

"Would you like to know why?"

"Yes" It seemed like it was hard for him to answer. For some reason it felt like I knew this man.

"It's not a simple answer. Part of me thought that I was betraying my mum. Part of me was hurt that you never cared for me but expected me to come and help you when you needed it. I was angry. I never had a father. My mum was fantastic but couldn't substitute that. It hurt that you weren't there when things were hard. I thought that if you wanted nothing to do with me then I wanted nothing to do with you. Then again I also wanted to make something of myself so that if I ever met you I could say see I never needed you. See not a simple answer" I half smile.

"So what made you change your mind?"

"John is very persistent" I smile, so does he but there is not much humour in it.

"No the reason I reconsidered is because firstly john said that you didn't know about me till recently. Secondly, not sure I could have lived with myself if I had let the other half of me die without as much as a word. Finally you're a human being asking for help who am I to deny help if I can give it." 'Oooh wow sound like some women of off a cartoon who is just trying to do the right thing by her people, cheeeeeeesssssyyy'

John arrives with two pieces of cake. I pull myself together quickly.

"Oh it had better be you two sharing, I only share cake if it's the entire cake not a piece" he laughs but seems to realise that he just walked in to a pretty heavy conversation. "I actually have a few things to do so I will leave you in the very capable hands of the general and see you later" then he leaves.

"I don't share cake either" he says pulling the cake towards him possessively.

I smile again then silence. 'What if he doesn't like me anymore? Really, really you actually care if this man likes you, stupid'

"I'm sorry" I blurt out, he looks up.

"What for" he seems confused.

"Well sometimes I'm a little to honest for my own good, mum says sometimes I'm about as subtle as a brick to the head"

"Yeah your mum used to say that about me to"

"Must be genetic" I dig in to the cake

"So what's wrong with you?" I then shove a rather large piece of cake in my mouth to prevent me form saying anything else that's really stupid or hurtful.

"I have a DNA problem, I don't really understand it myself but apparently my DNA is unravelling" he says over his cake. Our relationship seems little awkward at the moment 'should I ask more questions or just let him tell me in his own time,

"They think that I was exposed to some chemical that is making me ill, they don't really know what it is though".

"So where do I come in?" It seems it's easier for him to be in charge, like if he guides the way then he can avoid and man holes.

"The Eggheads think that by using DNA from a blood relative then they may be able

to find out what the chemical is and get rid of it"

"I don't really understand"

"Hey kid welcome to my world. The doctor should explain it to you a lot better".

"I'm sorry to interrupt General but they are ready for you in Lab 3" we leave with the newly acquired airman.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ah Miss James, I'm Doctor cloves. Would you please come in, sit on top of this bed and roll up your sleeve". A short, squat, red headed man commanded as I entered the room. I did as ordered.

"What hand do you Wright with?" he asked whilst looking at a vacuum sealed medical needle.

"Right"

"Give me your left arm; this should only hurt a little".

"Don't you think maybe you should tell her what you're going to do first?"

"Oh of course General" he faltered. "It thought maybe she would have already been briefed but as I can now see she has not" he looked putout. Jack rolled his eyes.

I just watched this little exchange not really knowing how I felt. It's not like I was afraid of doctors and I have given blood plenty of times for different reasons. This time I was worried and couldn't understand why. 'Pull yourself together you were fine 10 minutes ago. Didn't have a problem asking all the questions that come in to this little pea brain of yours but now nothing. It's like you've suddenly gone stupid. You're just sitting there swinging your legs like a child. Get a grip. You have a brain use it. Ask questions. Find out what's going on'. Someone's now talking to me and they sound a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Miss James. I really thought that you would have been told about this earlier so that you could make an informed decision. If after my explanation you no longer wish to take part that will be your choice" he looks at Jack "is that clear". The words said that he was doing this for me but his tone and body language said I don't want to be here trying to help this idiot; I would must rather be as far away from these morons as I can get.

"Yes it's clear"

"The problem is …." the door opens, a man and women step in. The man is wearing normal clothes but the woman is obviously military.

"Carter, Daniel, doc here was about to explain what's wrong with me to my daughter"

"Daughter" they say in unison. From the looks on their face that was the last thing that they expected to come out of his mouth. Once again I have resorted to just watching and smiling at what is the appropriate time.

"This is the Issabella Kelly James" he indicated to me "and this Izzy is Lt Colonel Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson" 'Uncomfortable'

"Hi it's very nice to meet you" I hold out my hand, Daniel seems to recover first and so steps forward to shake my hand. Carter snaps out of her daze half a beat after and proceeds to shake my hand. 'Man if I thought the atmosphere felt strange beforehand it go a whole lot stranger.

"So Doctor you were saying" I put in. As the attention is placed on the doctor it's obvious that Carter, Jackson and Jack did not like him. These feelings were more then mutual. So much so that because I was related to the main man I felt the brunt of it. It was nothing that he said, more his manor, he thought that he was better then me, better the Lt Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson and Jack.

"Of course Miss James" a Fake smile. "The problem is with Brigadier General O'Neil's DNA. It is spontaneously denaturing" he turns to pick the needle back up. Showing that all the said before about my choice was crap.

"Now what DNA means is…"

"Ermm I know what DNA means" not sure how to approach that subject.

"I'm sure you think you know what this means, however my job is to keep you fully informed." 'And in the mean time make me feel stupid'

"Be a good girl and listen. Now as I was saying what this means is…" Now he's pissed me off. No one has the right to try and make people feel stupid. How dare he. Better people then him have tried and failed to make me feel that way. Dick. My turn to make him realise that you shouldn't judge people.'

"DNA is a polynucleotide that has a specific sequence of deoxynucleotide units that are covalently joined through the 3', 5- phosphodiester. It is the carrier of genetic information. DNA is in the form of a double helix" I take a breath then continue. "Denature- this is when the natural conformation of a polypeptide chain, protein or in this case nucleotides are lost" Everyone in the room is now staring at me. The doctor has gone completely red, the rest are looking at me in admiration. There is a slight uncomfortable silence so I start to speak again.

"So from what you have said my fathers DNA" 'got the father thing in there to piss him off' "are uncoiling. Well it would have to for the DNA to start denaturating and the hydrogen bonds to be destroyed. You also have the added problem of attack from the cell organelles and the environment" the doctor seems to have gotten past his problem and nods.

"Ok so that's what I know. What I don't know is why this is happening, what's causing this and how this can be stopped. I'm guessing though that you think that you will find something in my blood that will either help you determine what this thing is and cure it form there or my blood will help you determine how to reverse what happening." I stop and wait form my questions to be answered what I see is a little worrying. Luckily my brain has gone in to science mode so I can hide the worry a bit better.

"The problem is that we don't know that this thing is, we don't know how this is doing what it is doing to me. What we do know is that we have a piece of technology in our hand that could possible use your blood to prevent any further damage or reverse the damage"

"So what's this piece of technology and how does it work?"

"We got the technology from a good source but we don't know how it works exactly"

"You got it from a good source" a sceptical look crosses my face "you would have thought that this good sauce would have given you the instructions" Everybody exchanges a look. 'Ok maybe being flip wasn't a good idea, this is why your supposed to think before you speak, dinlow'.

"Miss James will you consent or not" he's sounding annoyed now. 'Good, if you're pissed show it don't be fake' my phone vibrates. 'Wow I get a signal down here. That's strange I generally can't get a good signal in my house and that's above ground'. I take out the phone and read the text. It's from Jake. 'Listen Izzy I'm sorry about what happened but I was justified. I just hope that you aren't reading this from his bed' I put the phone away and hold out my left arm. 'I can't believe he just. Really how dare him. What a tosser. Justified, JUSTIFIED. Complete and utter bastard. That Dickhead. I can't believe that he had the nerve WANKER'. My face must have been that of thunder because as John walked in, he walked right up to me, put his hand on my leg and said "what's happened?". I realise that he's there and that they are all staring at me so I fake a look of peace "Nothing why" 'ok so maybe being a little fake can help out' He doesn't look convinced.

"Well I'm here if you want to talk to me. Ok?" he says quietly. I realised that they had already extracted the blood so I was done.

"Hey erm I'm actually really tired is it ok if I lye down somewhere" they all seemed to understand. I was led to a room close to the infirmary and left alone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

After a quick nap I felt restless so I paced up and down for 10 minutes then popped my head out of the door. There was an airman stationed just outside. As I left he simply followed me. I walked down one corridor but it looked the same as all the others. I come to what appears to be labs. The first 5 that I pass are all empty then the sixth one was occupied. The Arm man was leaning over a little blue ball. It was Lt Colonel Carter. The look on her face was pure confusion.

"Hope that that's not the thing that's going to save my" I startle her… She didn't expect to find me leaning against her door frame. I smile at her

"Oh no its not, not that I know exactly what it is" she seems to have recovered.

"Lost the instruction manual then" I say still at the door. "I hate it when that happens". She smiles at me like she sees something in me that she recognises.

"I think it has no power. We found it like this but we're not exactly sure what it is"

She's looking at the object. "If you look carefully it has markings on it that may be able to tell us what it is" She's distracting herself with the object. 'Wonder if she knows that she's doing that'

"Well it's very rude of whoever left it not to leave a note of how to use it. Does no one have manner anymore" I walk in to her lab, she hands me the ball 'wow not what I expected, she really isn't that good with people'. I'm looking at the ball when Daniel walks in.

"Hi"

"Hi Issabella, Sam" Sam smiles at him

"Is it ok for her to be handling that thing?"

"It's harmless, what ever it is"

"Still can't figure it out" He asks sympathetically.

"No" She picks up a mug and takes a sip.

"Has Jack taken a look?" there was more to the question then what was asked.

"Yes, he couldn't figure it out either" then there was silence. I look up to find that they are both looking at me. My hands start to feel hot.

"Has Thor finished yet?" 'Thor what is he a Norse god or something'

"Actually" Daniel starts. I look up they are still looking at me. Oh I just said that aloud' my hands are feeling hotter and I start to feel a little tired then dizzy.

"Issabella put the ball down" Carter orders. Shocked I instinctively start comply. I look at the ball in my hands it's now a yellow colour. Light is emitted out of four points in the ball. It then turns a purple colour. I put the ball on the table and it goes back to its original colour. "What just happened?" 'Man that was strange' the next thing I know Daniels swept me up in his arms and is carrying me down the corridor. We enter the infirmary. They quickly get me in to hospital gown and start to perform tests. No one is talking to me only over me. 'I have no clue what's going on' "Issabella" Daniel says to my right as they attach wires to me. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright" 'does he seriously expect me to believe that when everyone around looks panicked'. They continue to perform all the test that they feel are necessary after about half and hour I fall asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I wake to hear my father's voice not that far away. I hear him say. "How could you let her play with it?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I thought it was safe".

"I do not think that any damage has been done" added a male voice.

"Well she seems fine"

"Vala just because she seems fine doesn't mean that she is"

"Yes I know that Daniel I was just saying"

"Well don't, she may not be fine. She came here to help me and this is what happens"

"Jack, she is probably fine. The doctors haven't found anything"

"Yet. Daniel Yet"

I creep out of my bed and over to the office quietly, which is difficult at best. 'Being quiet is sooooo not my strong point'

"I can see you always look on the bright side" I startle them all. Jack was sitting behind then desk with his head in his hands. A tall man with a Gold Emblem in the centre of his forehead is standing beside him. Carter, Daniel and what must be Vala is sitting on the other side of the desk.

"I'm sorry that I called so much trouble" I turn to Carter. "See I told you that those people should have left an instruction manual near it" I half smile at her. "You know that if they had none of this would have happened. They are just rude" I get a smirk from Vala and a sort of smile from Carter.

"Are you guys ever going to feed me" 'changing the subject do you seriously think that that will ease the tension in the room'.

"Seriously tall dark and stoic over there is starting to look like a nice juicy stake and you three are the vegetable" I grin 'what's a girl got to say around here to get people to smile.

"You should be in bed" Jack starts to rise. They usher me back to bed. "We'll get some food sent down here".

"Now we should go and let you rest" they all followed him out of the infirmary leaving me alone.

The nurse brings me a tray of food, "thank you" 'At last, my stomach thought that my throat has been cut' I take a look, 'EEEWWWWWWWW, rare pork chops, lumpy gravy and rock hard carrots. What are they trying to do kill me' I push the tray aside.

'I could just sit here until they come back and ask then to get me an apple or something or I could go and get something myself' I pull the blanket off of my legs.

'It would cause too much trouble to have them bring me something else, getting it myself would be ok' I start to stand. I feel a little wobbly this time. I sit back down. 'maybe I shouldn't go anywhere I mean what would happen if they found me in a place that I'm not supposed to be in plus I don't feel that great, must be lack of food I haven't eaten in over 12 hours.' I look around 'Oh come off it, don't be a wuss you're not ill and you won't get caught. Stand up find some clothes then find some food, now' I some how manage to find some fatigues and make it to the lifts without anyone seeing me. The airman that was posted outside of the infirmary was at the end of the corridor chatting up a nurse. I press the button for the surface. Once that lift stops I step out and enter the other lift. The doors are about to close when a hand stops it. The doors open and John just steps through. "Where you going?" he asks

"To get food, you?" I shove my hands in the pockets of my stolen clothes.

"Saw you jumping in to the elevator, thought I would follow" he does the same. I nod

"The foods really bad here"

"Tell me about it the only good thing is Cake and Turkey sandwiches"

"Eeeeewwwww"

"What"

"Turkey, Really? I thought that you had taste" he steps forward and starts to tickle me, we both jump by his actions. 'Nooooooo, please don't stop' He takes a step back. "I'm sorry" he combs his right hand through his hair. 'What to say, what to say'

The doors open. He steps out, I follow. An Airman greets up suspiciously. I step forward "We wish to order takeout" I announce. "The food here is appalling" 'why hasn't he recovered yet'

"Lt Colonel?"

"Yeah, Chinese. That's what she wants"

'How did he know what I eat? Erm I don't know maybe he just recovered and it was the first thing that he could think of'. We ordered the food, waited for it come then headed back to the infirmary. Once I was situated he started to leave. "Are you going to let a girl eat alone?" I ask glancing up at him. 'Please don't leave me alone. Huh? Where the hell did that come from you love being alone' he changes his mind about leaving and sits on the end of the bed.

"So what happen earlier? Was it Doctor Cloves?" he asked picking up a tub of what turns out to be spring rolls.

"What do you mean" 'just act stupid maybe he will leave it alone, ACT stupid baby it's not an act. Fair play.'

"When I walked in to the lab you looked ready to murder someone, which considering the fact that you unfortunately got Doctor Cloves, I'm not surprised".

"No it was Doctor Cloves although he is a dick, he seems to have something against Jack and consequently because I'm related to him Doctor cloves seems to hold it against me to" ' ooooh good girl move the conversation in a new direction'

"Oh its not Just the General, Cloves doesn't like anyone who is involved with him for any reason. I think it's because O'Neil tends to breaks the rules for the safety of his people. Cloves is a "by the book" man all the way." There was a touch of admiration in his eyes when he spoke of Jack. I dig in to the food.

"So if it wasn't Cloves then what happened" Dame he does not give up does he.

"Jake"

"Jake?"

" He just sent me a incredible infuriating text message" I grabbed a spring roll and bit hard on it.

"Ok, let's change the subject" he looks at me and waits for me to nod.

"So how long have you done that for"?

"What eat?" 'Oh crap I said it out loud, think before you speak idiot' he's smiling at me. "No not eat that thing that you do. Ignore it, pretend its not there then deal with it once your alone" he's deadly serious.

"Since I can remember" 'why are you telling him this'

"Why"

"Because no body wants to be around a crying, hysterical shouting girl. Most people find it hard enough to deal with there own problems let alone the problems of someone else" I shrug like it's all so simple. Like I hadn't just told him my inner thoughts.

"Your right people find it hard dealing with there own problems but sometimes a guy likes to be the knight in shinning armour that rescues the girls from pain and heartache"

"So how do you know when to let that guy in and when not to." I get lost in his eyes, my voice sounds a little sad. "when your in pain how do you know that that guy is going to help you or hurt you more?"

"I guess you don't. It's a risk that you have to take" his voice had become softer. We sat in silence looking at each other. Then the silence was broken by a doctor.

"Ah miss James the test have all come back and you are fine. Which means that you are free to leave. If you feel any ill effects please come and see me immediately" then he walked off.

"Well I guess that means that I can leave. YAY" I got out of the bed. John stood and smiled.

"It's a good job that your ok I don't Carter would be able to live with herself if she inadvertently hurt you."

He walked me to the place that I called my room and left me there saying he had things that needed to be done.

I spent the first 10 minuets trying to think of how to respond to Jake then decided that not talking to him would piss him off more. I then went to the stack of paper work that was left on the desk. After a quick glance I realised it was the stuff that I signed when I came here. So I decided to read it. What a novel idea to read legal paper work. 4 hours later I had a fair clue what I have signed. Anything I saw there was classified. I pretty much wasn't allowed to speak to anyone about anything that went on here. Not that anything really interesting happened apart from the ball. There was however a couple of sentences that did not make sense to me like " any beings met in……." and " any life forms or their technology ……..". "what the hell, maybe John can explain. So I grab the paper work and head for the door.

"Hi erm I need to see Lt colonel Shepard, will you help me find him?" We wondered along a corridor down one floor. Then down another corridor. He stopped outside a room to see If john was in there. I heard Jacks voice then Johns in a near by room. I head straight for it. I walk through the door and started for Jack and John. " Hi sorry to interrupt but there was something that I wanted to ask you." I now rummaged through the paper work to find the sentences in question. Whilst walking towards them I walk straight past a little grey guy who seemed to actually be talking to my father. "Hi, sorry to interrupt" I say as I walk past him. The room has grown very quiet. I stop three steps later. ' what the hell'. I turn around and look down, "your not human" ' wow really intelligent thing to say there. Well done. I mean the Muppet awards go to ……….'

"Of course your not. Sorry". 'This should be freaking me out, it's not, just making me stupid'

"Well that explains what these to sentences mean." I say whilst holding the pieces of paper up. D' don't freak out its just an alien. Just an alien. Yeah coz we see them everyday don't we'. Then I turn to the little guy. " I'm Issabella Kelly James and you are?"

"I am Supreme commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet"

"It's nice to meet you" Then I turn to John and Jack. Both men look slightly amused.

"Ok I'm going to go now" I turn to leave but turn around again looking directly at Jack.

"You said earlier that the you didn't really know how the piece of the technology that was supposed to save you life work right?" he nods.

"Is that because it's alien"

"Yes"

"Is it Asgard technology" ' I hope to god that Asgard is the name of their people'. Then more to myself. " if it's alien technology then it wouldn't be keyed to our physiology therefore it may not work the way that it was suppose to work as it would on the Asgard" I started to tap every finger on my left hand twice on my left thumb . It's a nervous thing but something that helps me think. "Wait, if you have one piece of alien technology then you may have more" No one spoke. They seemed to know that I needed to figure this out for myself. "That would explain the little blue ball and all the panic that it caused" I stopped and looked up. Then I realised that it was not only Jack, John and Thor that was in the room. There was Daniel, Sam and a man called Teal'c . Not really having anything else to say so I stay silent, unusual but hay it happens. "Well we have some good news for you. Your blood was the key to curing me" As he said this he looked a little sad even though he was going for happy. "That's Fantastic" I said obviously glad that was not about to die. "Did they find out what was actually going on?" I asked curious.

"Didn't really ask, was just happy to be alive" Then smiles again. "Well I guess that means that you will be heading back to the England ?" The sadness had returned to his voice. ' does he actually want you stay a little longer'.

"Yeah I suppose so, but I don't have to go straight away" I say then look at him " I mean we could maybe spend some time getting to know each other I don't have to be back for another 12 days. But we don't have to if you don't want to I can go on the next flight" ' Did I want to cram anymore in to that sentence, maybe if I breathed it would help. No it wont its not the lack of oxygen that's making me like this its nerves.'

"Hey I have a Cabin that has, you know a lake with no fish but fishing." he looked hopeful. "It doesn't have to be just you and me the whole gang can come, that way you can escape if you need to" I feel a little bit more secure.

"That sounds great, cant wait. Are we going to leave today?"

"Maybe would be best if we left tomorrow morning. I will go and make the arrangements." With that said everyone started to leave the room.

"Thor can I ask you something?" A thought had popped in to my head. He inclines his head in agreement.

"It was only yesterday that he was gravely ill. Is he alright? I mean he has recovered really quickly. shouldn't it take time to get his body back in to the flow of things" I take a breath to collect my thoughts. Thor just stands there patently.

"What I'm trying to ask is should he really be up and about so soon after".

"Although our technology is not designed for human physiology I was able to reconfigure the data to allow usage for humans. O'Neil is now as well as he was before"

"Thank you" He inclines his head again. He moves as id he is about to leave.

"Thor may I ask you another question?" Again he agrees without words.

"Why did that little blue ball do what it did when I held it but did nothing with anyone else." I lean back to perch on the table behind me.

"That is not a question I know the answer to. I can tell you that the object is merely a child's toy and will do you no harm. I must leave now." With that and another incline of the head a white light enveloped him and he was gone. I left the room to find John standing there obviously waiting for me. He walked me back to my room. I was deep in thought and so did not speak to him all the way there. I step in to the room and he followed. He evidently wanted to talk.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

Please review. If there is anything you wish to see let me know. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: sorry its taken so long to update i have run through this a couple of time but i may have missed some things. So any and all mistakes are my own. Any advise or input is always welcome.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Walking over to the bed he follows. I barely even know that he's there. Sitting near the top of the bed he follows suit. Still in thought I put my head in my hands. Again I can't seem to form a coherent thought. So many ideas swirling round my head. Aliens are real. I met my dad and he's not and arse. I made an alien object glow……… and many more things….

After what feels like a lifetime I feel a hand rubbing small circles on my back. I finally realise John is still with me. I raise my head to say something but nothing emerges because there is no clear thought… I look in to those eyes and I feel a tear trickle down my cheek. I know that I shouldn't be crying. I have nothing to cry about. Everything is ok. Nothing in my world is wrong. He pulls me in to a hug. We stay there with me silently crying on his shoulder I slip in to a dreamless sleep.

I open my eyes. 'Man I feel like shit'. The lights are off and I'm lying curled up on the bed with a blanket covering me. 'What happened?' There's a knock at the door. I move go to get the door but someone else answers. After a couple of seconds I realise that John is still here. There is a whispered conversation and then the door closes. He turns and finds that I'm awake.

"Hey"

"Hi" I reply kind of croaky. He lifts his right hand to show me what he's got.

"I got us some food, thought that you might be hungry when you woke" He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. A slight pang of shame goes through me. I shouldn't have cried on him. 'ooooh he brought you food, how sweet. Well its either sweet or he thinks your pathetic'.

"Hey can I turn the main light on. Having a little trouble navigating"

"You're a pilot, aren't you supposed to be able to navigate any thing" Humour enters my voice. His smile gets bigger.

"Well if I was in a fighter plane then I would have to agree with you but I'm on foot in the dark so I can't be as graceful as you." I start to laugh. I mean really laugh.

"What's so funny" Now he's confused.

"I'm the most ungraceful person you will ever find. If you can walk in to it I will. Trip over it I will. Fall up or down it I will. I'm very clumsy". I continue laughing.

"So what we eating?"

"Chinese again, didn't know if you ate pizza". He sits at the small table and arranges the food. I get up stretch and walk to the table. Sitting crossed legged.

"Well I'm very fussy. I like pizza but I'll only get the vegetarian ones."

"Really but your not a vegetarian, right?"

"No but I don't like most of the meat that shops use. They use stringy pieces of meat with fat and gristle in it. Not a fan." I grab some rice and a coke.

"I pretty much eat anything. Not fussy at all, welllll I don't like asparagus."

"Fair enough"

"So do you have anything to wear for this cabin trip?" 'ooooh he's thinking about the clothes you wear'

"Well I have trainers, jeans, vest tops and jumpers, underwear so I think so"

"You brought all that." he seemed surprised. "Your suitcase is quite small".

"I pack well." He raises his eyebrows.

"Never seen a woman who was not in the military pack so well."

"Well that's me" I flash him a grin.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened." 'Really hope that he doesn't want me to elaborate'

"I don't know what was wrong with me"

"Hey don't worry about it. There is nothing wrong with you." I look down. I feel his finger on my chin. He directs me to look at him.

"You have been under a large amount of stress. In the last week you found out that you have a father who was ill, you have had stress from this Jake person, you have interacted with an alien devise and you found out that Aliens existed". I close my eyes.

"No one can go through what you have gone through and not react the way that you did"

"I thought that I was fine, I thought that I had handled it."

"Yep and I'm guessing every other person in that room thought that same thing. They thought that you had handled that incredible well, they were very impressed with you."

"You knew that I was ok before I knew didn't you?" I asked in a small voice. He takes my hands in his. 'only I could make sense of that'.

"I have spent more time with you then they have. I've seen the way you behave when things are difficult. You use your head. Then later on you emotions emerge"

'How can this man know me so well?'

"So I thought that you handled that last situation so well that I would just hang around should you need someone" I lean in and hug him. He hugs me back. The food forgotten.

"Thank you. I think that I'm ok now" I pull back and smile. 'I really did feel better'

"Hey it was my pleasure." He flashes me with a smile that dazzles.

"Are you coming with us tomorrow" Now he looks a little uncomfortable. 'What's going on'?

"No, there are things that I have to do here" He doesn't elaborate.

"Oh ok does that mean that you are going to be here when I get back. You know before I go back to England" I ask hopefully. 'Please say yes, please say yes'. He stands up and starts to walk around.

"I don't think that I will be" He now is standing by the desk flicking through one of the books that I brought with me. Acting as if he didn't want to tell me this.

"I'm not actually stationed here. I'm being recalled to my original post"

"Oh ok when are you leaving?" Now I sound disappointed. Still with his back to me.

"Tomorrow after you leave". Still with his back to me.

"Oh" Is all I can say. 'Why am I feeling like this? Why do I feel like I don't want him to leave? Errrrrrrm stupid it might be because you have feelings for this man. No you can't have feelings for someone that you have only just met.' I look at him. Silence has filled the room. It's like he doesn't know what to say to me.

"Well I guess that we should make the most of this night then right?" 'Ooooh that sounds like I just asked him to sleep with me. Not a bad idea to be honest, shut up no that's not what I want.' he turns and looks at me with this mischievous grin on his face.

"Eeeeeerrrrrm I didn't mean for it to sound like that". Now he's the one that's laughing. I must now be beaming. Man I hate my skin.

"Well I didn't think that that was an offer, just thought we could talk watch a movies or something"

"Aaaahhhhhh I see." Still really embarrassed but laughing with him. There was another knock at the door. Once again john went to the door. A trolley was wheeled in with a large black TV and DVD player. The airman soon left.

John pulled the TV in front of the table and small chairs.

"I am not watching a movie on those chairs." I grabbed the trolley and positioned it at the foot of the bed. Then I settled myself at the head of the bed. I make myself comfortable while waiting for john to make the decision to join me or not. 'Oh come on this is probably the last time that you are going to see me. Just come and sit next to me will you'. I wait patiently for him to fight with whatever inner struggle he has going on.

"Oh come on". He looks at me as I pat the bed beside me while smiling sweetly at him. He then jumps on the bed next to me.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"What you got?"

"Well there's the Sweetest thing, Note book, never been kissed, Armageddon, the fifth element, Blade and troy" He finishes and waits for an answer.

"Blade"

"What!" He does a double take.

"Blade"

"Why?"

"Really you want me to explain?" He nods. "The sweetest thing is a great film but I have seen it about a thousand times. So not that film. The Note book well that film just brings back bad memories. Never been kissed is brilliant but I don't really want to see it right now. I could probably tell you most of the lines. Armageddon not a fan, the fifth element well Aliens and troy in my opinion is a film that should only be watched once." Pleased with myself I lean back.

"So it was a process of elimination?"

"No I love that film, Blood guts and gore, plus I have a thing for Wesley Snipes" he gets up to put the movie in.

"So this is so that you can drool over Snipes"

"Why would I drool over Wesley Snipes when I have you here" He freezes. 'Wow how you going to get yourself out of this one.' He laughs grabs the food and heads for the bed, Sidles up beside me puts the food between us and starts the movie.

The movie finishes and I get up to turn the TV off.

"Hey I thought we were going to watch movies all night"

"Nah I thought we could talk."

"Well I have to say that that was the first time that I watched that movie and it really wasn't that good"

"What! How can you say that?" I settle on the bed again.

"Well the fight scene was cool but that was about it. I don't have an interest in Wesley Snipes so it wasn't that entertaining for me" An evil thought crossed me mind.

"Really I thought that he was your type" I grin.

"What"

"Well I saw the way that you liked that fight scene. You know where he was all sweaty. You seemed to really like that." I said innocently. "It kept your interest so I thought that maybe your where… you know … in to men".

That was it, I realised that I was in for it now. The looked that crossed his face was evil. He didn't say a word but pounced on me. The next thing that I knew he was tickling me so much that I was practically crying from laughter. Then he stopped seemed very pleased with himself so I returned the favour. It turns out that he was just as ticklish as I was. 'Ooooh just where you wanted him flat beneath you. Shut up. But It was nice I have to say.' we both stop laughing.

I pinned his arms above his head. I have no doubt that he is allowing me to do this. My face was level with his. I love his eyes so green. They showed such depth, such longing. My gaze then drops to his lips. They look so soft, so inviting, at that moment I just want to feel them against mine. I start slowly start to lower my lips to his. At this point he lifts his head to meet my lips. I can feel his breath on my bottom lip. My heart is pounding so loudly there can be no way that he doesn't feel that.

A loud knock at the door stops our movements. The door opens and an airman walks in. I quickly roll off of john and he sits up. The airman walks over to him and whispers in his ear then leaves shutting the door behind him. John runs his fingers through his hair. Then stands.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. A situation has arisen at my usual posting and I have to go"

"I understand" ' I don't'.

"I will try and get back before you leave" Then he heads for the door.

"Bye. If I don't see you again it was nice meeting you." He smiles sadly then leaves.

'What the hell just happened, one minute I'm just joking with him, the next moment I want to kiss him' I stand then straighten the place up. 'What are you thinking? You can't have this man. Plus you have Jake'. I look around then realise that he left his jacked. 'Jake acted like an arse I don't know if I still want him. Yeah but he was kind of right wasn't he' Picking up Johns jacket I walk to the bed and sit. 'If Jake hadn't been an arse would I have even looked at john, eeeeeerrrrrmm yes you would have, you did'. Taking a deep breath. 'Would I have tried to kiss him though, probably not? I stand up and take the jacket to the door. Open it and peak outside there is an airmen standing guard.

"Excuse me"

" Miss?"

"Erm well Colonel Shepherd left his jacket here would you please give this back to him".

"Of course"

"Is it ok if I stretch my legs?" He nods. I step out of the room and start to walk around. I walk towards what I remember is Sam's lab. Stopping just outside the door.

"Carter what do you mean it didnt have power, of course it had power it glowed for her" Jack's voice sounded strained. I should have walked in but they were talking about me, so I stayed put.

"Sir, Thor told us that it this is a child's toy. That the main point of the toy is to expel light of different colours". Sam sounds slightly exasperated. Like she has already explained this.

"It must be activated by the ancient gene"

"Carter if It was activated by the ancient gene then it would have changed colours when I picked it up, when shepherd picked it up?" He's sounding angry.

"Sir, pick it up"

"What?"

"Sir, pick the ball up"

"What will that prove?"

"Holy crap Carter why didn't that happen before?" 'Yeah like she is going to know all the answers. its alien technology for pete's sake.' I shake my head.

"Sir I think that it ran out of battery. Obviously the ancient gene activates it, but why didn't it do that you and shepherd picked it up. The only answer I can come up with is it ran out of battery"

"So what she's a battery charger?"

"Jack. Sam doesn't have all the answers but it is logical that somehow Izzy has managed to power the device up" Daniel interjects.

"Sir, it's the only answer we have for why it didn't work before she touched it but it does now" . 'huh, wait what are they saying. This is not right. I must be really tired. Yeah that's it tired.' I turn and walk back to my room. Get changed and try to sleep. Thought keep running through my mind. What do I do about Jake? What happened to John? Am I a battery charger? What's wrong with me? Will they ever tell me? What's going on back at home? The last thought I had before fell asleep. Should I stay the week or go home and forget everything that's happened. I like my life do I want it to change?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

* * *

Next Chapter up soon. Please tell me what you think. R and R. xox


End file.
